Artillery
This is a list of artillery in the Just Cause game series. cannons at Corda Dracon: Centcom.]] Description For the purposes of this list, artillery refers to all large cannons and otherwise gun-type weapons that are too big to be carried by hand. The main guns of armored vehicles are certainly big enough, but tanks and similar vehicles are not artillery. Rocket-artillery, like large multiple rocket launchers, are also included. For further clarification see the Wikipedia article. For other types of weapons, see the weapons main category. Just Cause Just Cause has two rocket-artillery vehicles: *Ballard Sentry STRL - 14 - 8-wheeled armored vehicle. *Harland DTWV-2 Rocket battery - 4-wheeled armored vehicle. Just Cause 2 Just Cause 2 has flak cannons - two different anti-aircraft guns that share the name. Just Cause 3 Just Cause 3 has several artillery systems: *Capstone FH155 - Anti-aircraft gun. *EMP cannons at Corda Dracon: Centcom. This is a larger automated weapon system where several turrets automatically fire at the player. In JC3 this weapon is also classified as one of the FOW weapons. *The large missile launchers at Falco Maxime: Centcom can be seen as a type of rocket-artillery. This is another one of the FOW weapons. *The Urga Stupka-210 as a mortar is a type of artillery piece, but it's so small that in size and function it's similar to a Grenade Launcher. Just Cause 4 Just Cause 4 has several artillery systems. Some of them still don't have known names. The stationary artillery weapons (much like vehicle names) are all named very literally, possibly so players can instantly recognize what they are, rather than having to check themselves. This is a matter of some controversy, as a notable percentage of players and fans of the series would prefer realistic weapon (and vehicle) names. *Longbow Cannon Truck - Huge 6x6 truck with a large cannon that the player can control from the drivers seat. See Vehicles in Just Cause 4. *Trains with gun turrets. See Trains and railroads in Solís. The trains are known to have 2 different types of turrets. *A two-barreled gun on a 4-legged platform, simply called "AA gun" in the Supply Drop menu. This is similar to the anti-aircraft cannons from JC2 and JC3, but the caliber is much bigger. *A large railgun literally called "Railgun Artillery" in the supply drop menu. The weapon needs to charge up before firing and the "barrel" has lightning around it while charging. Light is also distorted around the barrel while aiming. *Mortar - One such 4-legged weapon in the supply drop. *Wind Cannon - A large device that creates a constant stream of wind to protect bases from Tornadoes. This thing isn't really a "cannon" as such since by function it might as well be a jet engine. *Defense Cannons - Some bases have large and very long-barrel artillery. The barrel seems to be about 8 meters long. They are usually primary objectives in region strikes. Some type of large multi-weapon turrets Some bases (like Ojo de la Pradera) have very strong automated turrets that were manufactured at Prospero Torretas. These are armored turrets, about the size of a car. They are always armed with what seems to be a railgun and missiles, as well as a close-range energy pulse of sorts. *The energy pulse is used if Rico approaches with in 3 meters. *The turret uses the railgun, if it can aim straight at Rico. *It seems to mainly use missiles, if it has been grappled to the ground (preventing the turret from rotating), if the target is hidden behind something, or if they are moving too fast to hit with the railgun (such as an air vehicle or Rico using the Weaponized Wingsuit) **The Stormwater Patrol Boat and a few other special vehicles are armed with an artillery weapon called a "mortar" (not to be confused with the mountable mortar platform). This is not really a mortar at all. It is instead a system of guided missiles. It seems that these turrets may be using the same type of missiles. *Some are equipped with a grenade launcher on their sides. Whether or not this is a separate model of the turret or attachment is unknown. These grenade launchers behave like a PGL-6 Grenade Launcher, firing grenades with a short fuse time in rapid succession. These can only be found at Prospero Torretas and Valle Soledad. Known locations include: *Ojo de la Jungla. *Ojo de la Pradera. *Ojo del Desierto. *Prospero Torretas. Many are found here. Some of these are equipped with an additional grenade launcher. *Prospero Tanques. *Puerto Málaga. *Valle Soledad. Be very careful here, as there is no other location with 16 of these. Some of these are equipped with an additional grenade launcher. *Zona Tres. *Agency submarines. They fire at the player regardless of whether they are on foot, in a ground vehicle, or in an aircraft. These turrets are not invincible, as they can be disabled by grappling their X-plates off from the front and back and damaging the internal components through there. Some have these plates on either side of the base, but the technique is the same. Some of the Agency variants in the Danger Rising DLC have no protective plates, making them much easier to destroy. Gallery JC4 artillery truck (front corner).png|JC4 artillery truck. JC4 AA gun in rebel colors.png|JC4 AA gun in rebel colors. JC4 field cannon.png|JC4 new type of gun. JC4 field cannon (rear corner).png|JC4 new type of gun. JC4 Black Hand base with large artillery and helicopters.png|JC4 large and very long barreled artillery at a base. JC4 Black Hand base artillery.jpg Pradera Blastoff (large automated turret has just activated).png| USS Conquest (AA gun).png|An Agency AA gun near USS Conquest. The Black Hand have identical ones. Category:Content Category:Weapons Category:Just Cause Weapons Category:Just Cause 2 Weapons Category:Just Cause 3 Weapons Category:Just Cause 4 Weapons